Love, or hate?
by NaLu911
Summary: Lisanna and Natsu. Seems right? They're the most popular kids in school. Natsu takes a liking to his history partner. Lisanna doesn't like it. She warns Lucy, but Natsu doesn't care. Lucy is suicidal. Is Lisanna pushing her towards the edge? Is Natsu going to let it happen? Is Lucy going to stand up for herself? Read my story. **WARNING- There MAY be future lemon**
1. Chapter 1

I continue to puff my cigarette as I walk to school. Theres a light rain. I sigh as I come up to the school. I throw my cigarrette out as I walk to the front doors. Lisanna, the homecoming quuen, walks up to me.

"Look at the goth girl freak!" She says.

"Shut up." I say as I try to slide by her. She grabs my arm and pulls my sleeve up.

"Are you ever afraid you're going to cut yourself so much that you're going to cut your wrist off?" She smirks. I pull my wrist away from her and walk into class.

"Hey Lucy." My best friend Sting says.

"Hey Sting."

"What's up?"

"Same old, same old." I sigh as I sit down. We're in history class. The teacher walks in as the bell rings.

"Okay class! We're doing a project." I sigh. "You get to work with partners." I smile and look at Sting. "But I'm picking them." My smile fades away as the whole glass groans. "You guys can do any time period you want. You're essay requires atleast three hundred words." He picks up a box and shakes it. "Close your eyes and draw from the box." He walks to every student and they all draw a number. I grabbed seven. I look at Sting. He holds up number six. I sigh. When he's done he goes back up to the front of the class. "Raise your hand if you have number one." He looks at the Two people who have their hand up. "Erza and Levy. Number two?" Two more people raise their hand. "Jellal and Gajeel. Number Three? Juvia and Cana. Number four? Gray and Loke. Number five? Lisanna and Laxus. Number six? Sting and Millianna. Seven? Lucy and Natsu." I sigh. The project is due one week from today. No class time. The bell rings.

"I gotta run, I'll see you later." Sting says. Everyone leaves class except Gray, Lisanna, and I. I walk out and Lisanna follows.

"Keep your hands off my man." She turns to walk away. "Stupid gothic, emo, slut!" She trips me before taking off. I fall to my knees spilling my papers everywhere.

"You okay?" Gray asks. I nod. I get up and start picking up my papers. He helps me.

"Don't worry about Lisanna. She's just a bitch." He says while handing my papers to me.

"Arn't you guys best friends?"

"No. I hate her. Everyone hates her. The only reason why we put up with her is because she's dating Natsu."

"Thanks." I say as I walk away.

"No problem." He heads for his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday after school. I turn on the T.V. and put some music on. I hear a knock at the door. As I open it my heart skips a beat.

"Natsu?" His pink hair is sticking up everywhere, and his pure white teeth show a small smile.

"I figured we could work on our project."

"How did you fgure out where I lived?"

"I asked Sting." Great. Remind me to kill him later. I stand back to let him in. He walks in.

"Nice little place you have."

"Thanks." My wrist start to burn.

"Can I have a tour?" I sigh. I really hate my life. I walk to my kitchen and stand there.

"This is the kitchen." We walk into the next room. "This is the living room." We walk down the hall and to the right. "This is the bathroom. We walk down the hall more to the stairs. We walk into the bedroom on the right. "This is my home office." I has my computer and such necessities. We walk into a small room next door. "This is the other bathroom." We walk down the hall and go in the door on the left. "This is my storage room. It's a mess." He smiles. We walk to the last room, down at the end of the hall. "This is my room." He walks in and looks around.

"Where do your parents sleep?"

"I live alone."

"Why?"

"My parents died when I was younger. I'm on my own."

"Mine left. I'm on my own too. I know how you feel." There was an awkward silence forming in the room. My wrist started to burn even more. Have you ever had an addiction that when you don't get it, it hurts? That's how I feel with cutting myself.

"Let's go back downstairs." I say. He nods, and I lead the way.

"So what should we do or our project?" Natsu asks.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom. Just sit in the living room." I say. He nods and walks into the living room. I walk into the bathroom and lock the door. I pull my sleeve up to my white long sleeve shirt. I dig through a drawer until I find my little pocket knife. I open it and start to drag it against my skin. One cut because the addiction told me to, two cuts because I hate my life. Three cuts because I'm worthless. Four cuts because nobody cares. Five cuts because I can't do anything right. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven cuts because of Lisanna. Eight cuts because of Lisanna. Nine cuts because I have no friends. Ten cuts because I don't have a boyfriend. I put the knife back in my drawer. I rinse my wrist under freezing cold water to help stop the bleeding. I pull my sleeve down and walk back out to the living room.

"I think we should do our report on the WWII Jewish period." I say.

"That sounds good." Natsu reply's. I sit next to Natsu on the couch. I pull out my history book and go to the index. I look up WWII. Pages 124-143. I turn to page 124 and set the book down.

"We should start by saying that Hitler blamed the Jews for them losing WWII. Then say what he did to them, and what they were made to do. Then we could talk about how they tore family's apart. Then we could but why Hitler blamed Jews when he himself were a Jew. Then say what the real reason was for them losing WWII."

"I don't know any of this." He says. I sigh. Why couldn't I just be partners with Sting. I go to grab a piece of paper.

"Lucy?" Natsu questions. I look at him.

"What?"

"Your wrist is bleeding."

"It does that." I say.

"Cutting yourself isn't good you know."

"I'm aware."

"You really should stop." I stand up.

"I'll be back." I walk into my kitchen and grab a cigarette. I light it and take a long hit. Natsu walks in a minute later.

"That's not good for you either." He frowns.

"I don't care. I will live my life how I want."

"I'm sure your friends don't want you doing that."

"I have one friend. And that's Sting. And he does it too."

"Maybe you need more friends."

"I don't need any."

"Lucy.." His voice trails off.

"You should go." I say. He sighs and grabs his stuff. He heads out the door and I shut it behind him. I lock the door and run to my bathroom. I drag up my sleeve and grab my knife. Eleven cuts because I love Natsu. Twelve because I hate Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. PAY ATTENTION TO HER CUTS. **

I walk into school next day and sit by Sting

"How is your project going?" He asks.

"Fine."

"How's Natsu?" I look up.

"What?"

"Is he a good partner? Or are you doing all the work?"

"I'm not sure yet." Lisanna and Natsu walk in. They're holding hands and laughing. I sigh and look at Sting.

"Annoying right?" He questions. I nod.

After School Lisanna walks up to me.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man?"

"What?"

"He came over to your house."

"We were just working on our project."

"I don't care. You do it and just slop his name on it." She grabs my hair and starts to twirl it around her fingers. "I could ruin your life in a matter of seconds my dear." She yanks down on my hair enough to make me yelp. I was supposed to wait for Natsu to work on our project, but I don't. I simply don't care enough to wait. I run home and smoke a cigarette. When I'm done I grab my computer and log onto the schools chat.

_LucyHeart has just joined the chat_

_SexyLiss- Anyone else think this project is stupid?_

_ErzaScarlet- Everyone does. _

_DragonBoy- I don't_

_IceKing- Really?_

_SexyLiss- That's because you have a nerd who will do the whole project for you._

_DragonBoy- She's not doing it by herself._

_SexyLiss- I don't understand why... Shes a loser._

_ErzaScarlet- No she's not_

_SexyLiss- She cuts herself. _

_LucyHeart- Because of people like you._

_IceKing-..._

_SexyLiss-Drop dead emo bitch_

_DragonBoy- Let's calm down_

_SexyLiss- No. She just needs to get out of everyones lives._

_ErzaScarlet- Lisanna. Stop._

_SexyLiss- No. She's a loser, who OBVIOUSLY can't do anything right._

_DragonBoy- No she's not. She's actually really smart. _

_ErzaScarlet- You can't say anything about her._

_IceKing- Until you've walked in her shoes._

_SexyLiss- Lucy? You still there?_

_LucyHeart- Yea?_

_SexyLiss- I'm sorry... but..._

_LucyHeart-.. But?_

_SexyLiss- You need to go kill yourself._

_LucyHeart- Fine._

_DragonBoy- Lucy!_

_ErzaScarlet- Don't do that!_

_IceKing- Lisanna! Why would you even say that_

_ErzaScarlet- Lucy?_

_LucyHeart has left the chatroom_

_DragonBoy- Good going Lisanna_

_SexyLiss- It's going to do everyone a favor._

_DragonBoy has left the chat_

_IceKing has left the chat_

_ErzaScarlet had left the chat_

I can't stop. My chest hurts. My eyes feel heavy and my heart just wants to stop. I start crying harder and harder. Tears fall out of my eyes. I walk to the bathroom and look through my medicine cabinet. I grab the painkillers. I set them on the counter. I fall to the ground crying harder. I walk to the kitchen and open my fridge. I grab a bottle of water then walk back to the bathroom. I sit on the floor with my water. I grab the bottle of pain killers and try to open them. I can't. I hear pounding on the doors. I continue to try to open them.

"LUCY!" Someone yells. They're in my house. I fall to the ground trying to open the bottle. My bathroom door swings open.

"LUCY! NO!" Natsu comes running in, Gray and Erza following behind him. Natsu pins me to the ground. I try to fight him off but I cant. He pins me down and takes my pain killers away. I keep crying. I can't stop. Natsu picks me up and carries me to my bedroom. He lays me down, my crying has almost stopped. I lay my head back and look at Natsu, Erza, and Gray standing next to my bed. I sigh. I roll over and drift off into sleep.

When I wake up a couple of hours later, they're all in my living room watching T.V. I walk in.

"You guys can go home." I say.

"We don't want to." Erza says.

"We have school tomorrow. We all need sleep."

"Here." Natsu says handing me a piece of paper. I look down it has three phone numbers on it.

"Call us any time Lucy." Gray says.

"We're your friends." Erza says.

"And we'll always be here for you." I smile. They all leave and I go to my bathroom and find my knife. I pull up my sleeve.

One cut because the addiction told me to, two cuts because I hate my life. Three cuts because I'm worthless. Four cuts because nobody cares. Five cuts because I can't do anything right. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven cuts because of Lisanna. Eight cuts because of Lisanna. Nine cuts because I don't have a boyfriend. Ten cuts because I love Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

So** I'm trying something different. Until I get five more people to favorite my story I'm not uploading anymore. So you people reading it should really favorite it Thanks, and here we go with chapter four.**

I wake up the next morning, ready to go back to sleep. I sigh and get up and walk to school. When I get there I go and sit in class with Sting.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod. "You looks like you're a mess." I sigh. I kind of am, but I don't want to worry him.

"I'm fine." Lisanna walks in.

"Aww. Look! She's still alive." Everyone begins to laugh. Everyone except for Natsu, Erza, Gray, Sting, and Levy.

"Yes I am." I smile at her. People say kill them with kindness. At this point I want to take a hammer, name it kindness, and well I think you can figure out the rest. But I'm not that violent. During class Lisanna was throwing things at me the whole time. She was calling me names when the teacher turned around. I laughed. She got more mad. At the end of class, Lisanna walked up to me. Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Levy followed behind her.

"What's your problem?" She yells at me.

"I don't have a problem." I say walking away. I stop when I'm right next to her. "You're the one with the problem." I smile and walk away. Lisanna comes chasing after me.

"Hey bitch!" She yells.

"What?"

"You think you can talk to me like that?" I turn around and look at her. Erza is looking at me with wide eyes. I know what she's saying. _Stick up for yourself._

"Yes. I know I can. You've been treating me like crap since the day you met me!" I walk closer to her. "I'm not stupid Lisanna!" I push her. "I'm my own person, with value! And I won't let you make me feel any less then I really am! Not anymore." For the first time since I've met Lisanna, she was speechless. Erza smiles. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home. I have homework to do." I walked away, and she didn't say anything. When I get home I lay down on my couch. I put my head phones in and pass out.

_"Hey Lucy!" Sting yells at me._

_"Hey." I respond_

_"I need to talk to you." He says._

_"Okay." _

_"I like you Lucy.."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I love you. I want to be with you, I want to hug you, cuddle you, kiss you, and love you, from now until forever Lucy." He looks away. I look down at me feet._

_"I'm sorry Sting." He looks up at me. "I just don't feel the same way that you do." I say._

_"It's okay." He hugs me, I hug him back.._

I wake up. I remember that day perfectly. There's knocking on my door. I walk to my kitchen and open my door. There's a boy with pink hair standing there. There's a girl with red hair and a boy with black hair standing there.

"Why are you all here?" I ask.

"We're all friends right?" Gray asks. I stand back and let them into my home.

"So Lucy? Should we work on our project?" Natsu asks. I nod.

"So we're doing it on..?"

"The Holocaust." I say.

"Oh yea."

"Lucy?" Erza asks.

"Yes?" I look up at her.

"Do you really cut yourself?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious." I pull my sleeves up on my left and right wrist, revealing cuts everywhere. New ones, and old ones. Natsu grabs my hand and looks at them all. His expression gets sadder by the second.

"Lucy..." Natsu's voice trails off.

"You need to stop this." Gray says.

"Why?"

"You have someone here who cares about you Luce... Please don't do this to yourself anymore." Natsu says. I nod. I'm not going to stop. I already know that I won't. Shortly after that, they leave. I walk to my bathroom...

One cut because the addiction told me to, two cuts because I hate my life. Three cuts because I'm worthless. Four cuts because I can't do anything right. Five cuts because of Lisanna. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven cuts because of Lisanna. Eight cuts because I don't have a boyfriend. Nine cuts because I love Natsu.

**Remember unless I get five more people to favorite this, I'm not posting anymore. Okay(: Please Review. If anyone has any Ideas tell me and I'll put them in, and obviously give you guys credit. Thanks guys. Stay awesome. ~NaLu911~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got my five new favorites! So now it's time to get five more people following my story. NOT UPDATING UNTIL I DO.**

I walk into school on Wednesday scared of what could be happening. I walk into class and immediately fall to the ground. I didn't trip. I was pushed. I look up. Lisanna. I look around the class room. It was only her and I. I gulp.

"Hey Emo." She smiles. I go to stand up but She knees me in the gut. I fall to the ground gasping for air. "You had to go and make everyone feel bad for you. You have to make everyone want to be with you. You have to make everyone help you. You're so stupid." She bends downs to my face. "You are worthless. Trash." I go to stand up. She helps me up, but by pulling my hair. "I don't want to see you near my boyfriend, or my friends ever again." She pulls my hair and puts her hand on my neck. She shoves me back against the wall. She punches me. She punches me again. I see my blood on her hand. She punches me again and again. When she's done, I fall to the ground. Unable to breath. I have asthma and it's getting the best of me. My sight goes black. _My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm seventeen. And I don't care if I die._

_I smile as he kisses me again. He pulls away and cups my face in his hands. He kisses my forehead. "I love you Lucy." He whispers in my ear._

_"I love you too Loke." I smiled at him. I've been dating Loke for a year. Every since my thirteenth birthday._

_"I got you something." He pulls out a little black box. I open it. There was a heart necklace that had a L on the front in diamonds. It said 'I love you, My Lucy. From Loke." On the back. He put it around my neck then whispered in my ear "Happy fourteenth birthday Lucy." Loke walked me home and we said goodnight. We had fun. I loved him. I really did. I went to bed that night not knowing it would all end in the morning. When I woke up I went to Lokes house. I walked in and there he was. Shirtless on the couch, kissing Lisanna. Her cheek, her head, her lips, and her neck. Tears started forming in my eyes. I ran out the door. Loke ran after me, but I didn't care. When I got home, I unclicked the necklace. I put it in my jewelry box next to my moms locket. The locket doesn't open with out this tiny key. I loved it. This was the first night I cut myself. I went to the kitchen and pulled my sleeve up. One cut because I hate Loke. Two cuts because I love Loke. Three cuts because he hurt me. Four cuts because he cheated on me. Five cuts because of Lisanna. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven and eight cuts because of Lisanna. Nine cuts because I have no one. Ten cuts because Im alone. Eleven cuts because I trusted loke. Twelve cuts because I'm stupid. Thirteen cuts because I hated my life. Fourteen cuts because I wanted to die. Fifteen cuts because I'm cutting myself. I put the knife away and go to bed. The next day I wake up just like normal. I go to school like normal, then come home like normal. But something was different. My door was open. I go inside and slowly start checking everything out making sure nobody is there. The only room left was my bedroom. I walk in. It's destroyed. My drawers are on the floor and empty. My jewelry box is open. I run over and look. My 'L' necklace Loke bought me is gone. My locket is gone. Tears form in my eyes again. The key is still there. I put it on a chain and put it around my neck. I walk to my kitchen and grab my knife. One cut because I hate Loke. Two cuts because I love Loke. Three cuts because he hurt me. Four cuts because he cheated on me. Five cuts because of Lisanna. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven and eight cuts because of Lisanna. Nine cuts because I have no one. Ten cuts because Im alone. Eleven cuts because I trusted loke. Twelve cuts because I'm stupid. Thirteen cuts because I hated my life. Fourteen cuts because I wanted to die. Fifteen cuts because I'm cutting myself. Sixteen cuts because my locket is gone. Seventeen cuts because my 'L' necklace is gone. I sigh and head to bed. This isn't over. I will find my necklaces. I will get my life back together. _

I flutter my eyes open. I'm in the nurses office. I look up.

"Hey." Erza says from beside me.

"Hey." I replied sitting up.

"Go slow." Natsu said putting his hand on my back to help me up. I nod.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Nothing." I sigh thinking of Lisanna. The door opens. Speak of the devil. My jaw drops open as I stand up.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked surprised. I walk toward her.

"Lucy!" Gray grabbed my arm. I shook him off and walked over to Lisanna.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Erza said coming towards me. I grab the silver long chain around Lisannas neck. I look down at her outfit, she changed. I grab the chain and look at Lisanna.

"You bitch!" I yell. I raised my fist to hit her. Natsu catches my arm. I look at him.

"What happened?"

"That's my necklace!" I said pointing at Lisannas neck.

"Lisanna got that from her mom for her birthday."

"No!" I yelled. "My mom gave me that before she died!" Natsu looked at Lisanna.

"It's a busted locket that doesn't even open. You have no proof it's yours!" Lisanna snapped back.

"It opens with a key." I reply. Natsu let go of me.

"Do you have the key?" Gray asked me. I nod. Erza walks over to Lisanna.

"What are you doing!" Lisanna snaps at Erza.

"Give me the necklace!"

"No!" Erza take the necklace and lifts it over her head. Lisannas shorter necklace that was tucked underneath her shirt landed on top her shirt. It was a silver heart with an L on it. My eyes widened.

"You bitch!" I yell. Erza stands infront of me now.

"What!" Lisanna yells.

"Someone broke into my house and stole two necklaces. They stole two necklaces and that was it. Nothing else. No money, or rings or anything else. And they both appear on you." I respond clenching my fist. Erza hands me the necklace.

"One at a time." Gray says. I take the key off my neck and put it in the key hole in the locket. It twist open. A picture of me and my mom appear on the left side appear. A picture of me and my dad appear on the other side. Lisanna turns to walk away but Natsu grabs her arm. Tears form in my eyes.

"Theres more then one necklace like this!" Lisanna yells in defense at Natsu tries to take it off.

"Yes. There are." I respond. Natsu looks at me funny. Lisanna sighs. "But that's the only one that says _'I love you, my Lucy. From Loke.' _on the back. Natsu turns it over and sighs. He un clips it from Lisannas shirt and brings it to me. I see the message on the back and begin to cry. "Ever since I met you, you hated me. You tried to ruin my life. Why?"

"It started because I wanted Loke. But after I got that, I just hated you." She smiles.

"Out." Natsu says. Lisanna looks at him.

"What?"

"Get out!" Gray yells. Erza points at the door. Lisanna looks at Natsu.

"If you let me walk out this door, we're over." She turns around. "1, 2.." She pauses. She said "3" and walked out. I fell to my knees and cried. When I was done crying I went home. I went straight to my bathroom and grabbed my knife. I pulled up my sleeve. One cut because the addiction told me to, two cuts because I hate my life. Three cuts because I'm worthless. Four cuts because I can't do anything right. Five cuts because of Lisanna. Six cuts because of Lisanna. Seven cuts because I don't have a boyfriend. Eight cuts because I love Natsu.

**Leave me reviews, let me know how I'm doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I haven't been writing much. I got in a car accident the other day. I'm okay but I messed up my wrist so it's hard for me to write but I'm trying guys! So I got my five more favorites! Woohoo. My story isn't really popular but as long as some people read it I'm happy. So to prove to me that people actually read it Leave a review! I'm not publishing new chapter until I get five more reviews!**

"So tell us about Loke." Erza says while we're all sitting in my living room. It's Thursday after noon. Natsu and I are working on our project later when Gray and Erza leave.

"I dated him two years ago."

"Was he a good guy?"

"Yea. He was nice. He was always so kind, he never hurt me. Until he cheated on me."

"Who did he cheat on you with?"

"Lisanna." I reply.

"What?" Natsu stands up. I nod. He walks over to me and sits next to me.

"We don't have to talk about it." he says. Good. I didn't want to. There is a knock on my door. I don't answer.

"You should get that." Erza says. I shake my head. I didn't care. I grabbed my water and started to chug it. I heard my door opened. I stood up.

"I always lock my door." I say. Natsu stands up.

"I'll go check it out." I shake my head and put my arm in front of him. I sigh. I see his orange hair.

"Who is it?" Gray asks.

"Just come here. You don't have to sneak around." I say sitting down. He walks in. Everyone stares at him.

"Hey." He says.

"Can I have my key back?" I ask.

"Why?"

"You don't need it." I reply. He sighs and throws me his keys. I begin to take the keys off of his chain. I look at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I've wanted to come by for a long time. But..."

"But?"

"I wasn't aloud."

"Your girlfriend?" He nods. I hand him his key chain back keeping my key.

"And?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Lucy?" I look at him. "Forgive me?" I nod. He smiles.

"I'm busy. You can show yourself out."

"I know I messed up. Big Time. I can fix this if you will let me." He smiles.

"Loke, I'm not in the mood." Natsus eyes widen.

"Okay Lucy." Loke walks over to me and kisses my head. He turns around and walks out.

"That's Loke?" Gray asks. I nod.

"Hes cute." Erza says. I nod. I sit down and start scribbling words for our report tomorrow. Natsu walks over to me and begins to help me. He's sitting right next to me. I can feel his warm breath on my head. I look at him. He continues writing. After a minute he looks up at me. I blush and look away. I know he's smiling. Erzas eyes widen at me. She smiles and turns to gray.

"We should go." She said. I blush slightly.

"Okay." Gray nods in agreement.

"You sure?" Natsu asks.

"Yea." They reply. They leave. It's just Natsu and I alone. I look at him. His pink hair sticking up in spikes. He looks back at me. I blush and turn away. He smiles. He grabs my hand. Shivers go up my spine.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you." He mutters.

"What?"

"I really like you." He smiles. My heart skips a beat.

"Why?" I ask.

"You are so beautiful. You are smart, amazing, kind and sweet."

"And worthless, stupid, a mistake, a waste of air." He puts his hand on my face.

"You are not worthless. You are a human. You have value. You even said so yourself to Lisanna. You're not stupid. You're actually very smart. You are not a mistake. You were put here for a reason. You are not a waste of air. Right now, your giving me a reason to keep breathing in the air." He smiles at me. "You made me finally realize Lisanna for who she is. Thank you." He puts his head against mine. He brings his lips right in front of mine. Freezing before kissing me. He smiles. I smile back. He kisses me. His lips gently touched mine. He pulls away and I smile. I have butterfly's in my stomach for the first time in a long time. He kisses me again, but this time, deeper. I smile again. He gently pushes me back so I'm laying down on the couch. He keeps kissing me. He puts his left hand on my face and uses his right hand to hold himself up. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. He breaks away and smiles at me. He sits up so he's not leaning over me anymore. He stands up and looks at me. "Move over." I move over so my back is against the back of the couch. He lays next to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my forehead. I put my head in his chest. I can't stop smiling.

An hour later Natsu is sleeping. I squeeze off of the couch and walk to the bathroom. I pull up my sleeve and grab my knife. One cut because the addiction told me two. Two cuts because I might have a boyfriend. Three cuts because I might not have a boyfriend. Four cuts because I love Natsu Dragneel.

One cut less because I'm not worthless. Two cuts less because Lisanna isn't an issue. Three cuts less because I love my life. Four cuts less because I have my necklaces back. Five cuts less because someone cares. Six cuts less because I have friends.

I walk back into my living room. Natsu is still on my couch I look at my clock. 11. I walk over to Natsu and shake his shoulder. He wakes up.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hey." He smiles. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"I don't want to walk home. It's to late." I offer him my hand and he takes it. I lead him to my bedroom.

"Then stay here."

"I can sleep in the guest room."

"I want you to sleep with me. If you don't mind." I look down. Of course he doesn't want to sleep with me. Why would he? He walks over to me and kisses my head.

"Of course I do." I turn my light off before we crawl into bed. Natsu whispers in my ear. "Come cuddle with me." I smile. I put my arms around his chest. He wraps his arms around me. I fall asleep like that. In Natsu's arms. I'm not sure if we're together or not yet, but I really like this. I like feeling important. I like feeling like I'm worth something.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support guys! I love writing stuff like this for everyone to read. I can't wait until I can write more. Thanks for everyone who has helped me and inspired me. Also, let me know what you guys think of my story! Any characters you guys want me to add more of? Or anything? Leave a Review. Love you guys 3 ~NaLu911~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for everything you've done for me. There may be only ten people who read my story, but you guys are the reason I keep writing. LOVE YOU 3**

It's Friday morning and Natsu and I are in history class. We woke up early this morning to finish our project. I can't stop thinking about last night. We shared something special. And today, we're going to the movies. I can't wait. I'm still not sure if we're dating or not, but I know that I love him. More then life. I think of his warm lips gently pushing against mine. I blush.

"Lucy?" I look up.

"Are you and Natsu ready to present you project?" I walk to the front of the class room, soon joined by Natsu.

"What did you guys to your project on?"

"The holocaust." Natsu says.

"Okay. Begin." I look at Natsu.

"The holocaust has no specific reason for starting. Hitler said it was because Germany had lost a war."

"Hitler didn't know who to blame for the war so he blamed the jews."

"That's how the story goes."

"Hitler took the jews to a concentration camp."

"He worked them. He made them do stuff from working for soldiers, to labor."

"When he found them of no use, hey would dispose of them."

"After the war had officially ended in Europe, the holocaust ended."

"Hitler then committed suicide."

"What never made sense, was that Hitler was a Jew himself, so nobody knew why he killed millions of Jews."

"He also never gave a reason for killing himself." The teacher cuts us off.

"Good job you guys." He says. I walk up to the teacher.

"Can I use the restroom?" I ask. He nods. I walk out of the class room. I just needed to get out and get some air. I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Guess who?" I hear his voice. I smile. His warm arms wrapped around my waist makes me blush. I turn around to look at him. His arms are still wrapped around my waist.

"Hey." I smile.

"Whats up?"

"Trying to get out of class."

"It worked." He brings his lips down to mine. He kisses me lightly. I blush.

"So, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?" He asks. I freeze.

"I'll pass."

"But I want you to sit with me." He frowns.

"I don't think it would go well. Plus I'm sure there's no room."

"Come on. There is plenty of room. Please?"

"I don't know how your friends would act." He pulls me close to him.

"You're my girlfriend. They won't mind." He kisses me again. My face gets really warm. My heat is beating really fast. When he pulls away, I look at him.

"Girlfriend?" I question. He smile.

"Is that okay with you?" He asks while kissing me again. I couldn't wait until our kiss was finished. I smiled. When he pulled away I said

"Yes."

"We need to head back to class."

"I'll go in. Wait a minute before coming in." I say. He nods. I walk back into the class room and sit down. Natsu following behind shortly. I sit in my seat behind Sting. He turns around.

"What's going on with you and pinkie?" He asks. I blush.

"We're dating." I say quietly.

"What?" Sting asks. I just smile at him.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

"Me either." I reply.

"Well congradulations." He turns back around. The bell rings. We head to lunch. I started to walk to the library.

"Nope." Natsu says while grabbing my hand. I look at him. "You're eating with me." I sigh and follow him to the cafeteria. When we walk in everyone is staring at us. I look down. Natsu looks at me.

"Be proud. Don't worry. Okay?" I nod at him. We walk up to his table. There's only one chair. He walked to another table and grabbed an extra chair. He brought it over and pulled it out for me. I sat down.

"Why is she here?" Lisanna asks. She has a major attitude.

"I invited her." Natsu says while sitting next to me.

"Well nobody else wants her here." I go to stand up.

"I want her here." Gray says. I look at him.

"Me too." Erza agrees. I smile and sit back down.

"Well, I don't Lisanna says."

"Well not everyone care what you say." I reply.

"Excuse me?"

"Things just got real." A blue hair guy says.

"You're just the toy of the week. But once they're bored, they'll dump you just like everything else."

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"Look at you. You can't do anything right. You cut yourself, and you're suicidal. That's not cool."

"Neither is you picking on everyone else."

"I'm here for the long run Sweetheart. Nobody is going to forget me."

"Already forgotten." She walks away.

"Wow. Nobody has ever said that stuff to Lisanna." Gray says.

"Well somebody had to do it." I say. Natsu smiles at me. "She walks around like she owns everyone and she doesn't. She not all that. She's a girl with a Salty attitude."

"So Natsu?" The guy with the blue hair says. "Care to introduce us?" Natsu smiles.

"You already know Erza and Gray. This is one of my close friends Jellal." He points to the guy with the blue hair. "This is, Gajeel, Levy, Laxus, and Juvia." I smile and wave at them all. Natsu puts his arm around me. "This is my girlfriend Lucy." He kisses my cheeks. Eyes go wide.

"About time." Erza says.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends." Levy smiles.

"I told you they would like you." He kisses my cheek. I blush. "Ready for our date tonight?"

"Of course I am." I smile. I don't know how long Natsu and I are going to last, but right now all I can say is, I haven't been this happy in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYSSS I'm excited to write. I love doing this and I'm so happy to make everyone happy. I'm not writing a new chapter until this one gets 100 views. So view it up, tell your friends. And BTW My friend and I got a white Ferret named Mirajane. She's so precious. **

Natsu and I walk into the movies. We sit in the back on the theater.

"Scared?" Natsu asks.

"I hate scary movies."

"I have you." He puts his arm around me as we sit down.

"Good." I blush slightly. When we sit down he pulls the arm rest up. He pulls me over so I'm leaning on his chest. Which is a good thing, because five minutes into the movie I was ready to scream. I cuddled into his chest. He kissed my head. I blush. He still give me butterflys in my stomach. I look at him, it's dark in the theater but I can still see his face fine. I love his smile. It's small, warm, and says a lot. I put my hand on his cheek and turn his face towards me. His eyes widen. I pull his face down to mine. I kiss him gently. His face get's really warm. I blush at the thought of him blushing. He runs his fingers through my hair, making me gasp. Giving him access to my mouth. He slides his tounge in. As we keep making out, slobber starts to fall out of our mouths. He pulls away gasping for breath. I do the same. My heart is beating fast.

"Want to leave?" He asks kissing me again. I nod, still trying to catch my breath. We walk out of the theater hand in hand. When we get to the car he opens my door for me. He comes over and opens his door. He slams his door shut. He leans over to me and kisses my deeply. His warm soft lips made me feel like I was in heaven. He puts his hand on my stomach. He traces his hand up to my right boob and starts massaging it with the tempo of our kisses. I moan slightly. He pulls away dripping slobber from our mouths. He turns his car on and drives to my house. We both made google eyes and smiled the whole way home. When we get to my house he opens my door.

"Keys?" He questioned. I hand him my keys. He find my house key. Once I'm out of the car he picks me up. He puts my against his chest and wraps my legs around his waist. He shoves me up against the car. He licks my lips playfully. He carries me to my front porch. He shoves me against the wall. He kisses my neck as he fumbles to find the key. He begins to kiss my neck leaving drool. My neck start to get all wet from his kisses. But I loved it. He opened my door and carried me in. He shut it behind us. He kissed me again. He kicked his shoes off while still kissing me. My face was getting warmer. He stopped kissing me for a second to carry me up the stairs, but once we were up, he smashed his lips hard against mine. He set me on the bed and climbed up. He started kissing my neck again, leaving a wet trail of saliva. He took his shirt off and hovered above me.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?" I reply.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." He says while kissing me again. I nod. He sits me up and takes my shirt off, followed by my bra. He lays me back down and takes both of my large breast in his hand. He massages them for a bit before sucking on my nipple. Moans keep escaping my mouth, I can't help it. It feels so good. He un-buttons my pants and begins to pull them down. He pauses when they get to my knees. His face turns a bright shade of red.

"Natsu?" I question. He looks up at my face.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiles. "You're just so cute." He pulls my blue jeans off. He kisses my lips trailing his way down to my stomach. When he gets to my lady part he kisses me over my underwear before taking them off. I look down at my underwear to see if I had good ones on. I had a black lacy pair with a dragon on the front. Maybe that's why he was blushing. He slips my underwear off and throws them on the floor. He gently kisses my vagina making me shiver. He starts to use his tounge. I can't help it anymore. Moans start escaping my mouth, faster and louder. I start to feel and explosion work it's way through my body. It wasn't fully there. Right before it got there, he stopped.

"Not yet." He whispered in my ear before kissing me again. I pushed him off of me and pinned him down.

"My turn." I whisper in his ear before I un-buttoned his pants. I take his member in my hand and start to stroke it. It's so big! I kiss the tip gently. I feel him shiver. I take his member in my mouth. I hear him moan. I start to go faster, and deeper.

"Lucy.." He moaned. He started to pant faster. He moaned louder. I stopped. I look up at him. He pulls me over him and pins me down. He places himself right infront of my entrance. He spits on his hand and strokes himself. I blush. He places his member right in front of my entrance. He looks up at me and bites his lip. He looks back down and goes to enter his member.

"Natsu!" I yell.

** That's All for this chapter! What's going to happen? Reviews. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**5 more reviews!**

"Yes?" Natsu looks at me. I freeze. I need to think about stuff. I can't. Not yet.

"I thought I was ready, but I'm not." He smiles as he pulls himself away from me. He brings his lips up to mine. He kisses me gently.

"It's okay." He rolls over and grabs his boxers. He slides them on. He hands me my underwear and bra. "Mind if I stay the night?" He asks.

"I don't mind at all." I slip my underwear and bra back on. I keep blushing. I can't stop thinking of what I just saw. I love Natsu. Don't I? I go to grab my pants but Natsu grabs my wrist. I look at him surprised.

"Come cuddle with me." He was still only wearing his boxers. I blushed even harder. I wrapped my arm around him. He kisses my head. We fall asleep. In each others arms. It's like a dream come true.

I wake up Saturday morning and immediately run to my restroom. I lean over the toilet and I vomit. I puke so much that my throat starts to hurt. It burns, my head is throbbing. I'm sweating like a pig. My nose is stuffy and I can hardly breathe. When I'm done puking I lean back, almost falling over, but I was caught by Natsu. He hands me a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumble as I take it. He puts his hand on my head. He frowns.

"Well I was going to take you out to hang out with everyone, but I think we're having a movie day."

"No, you go. I'll be fine." Natsu smiles.

"Worry about yourself for once. I'm here. Do you have a thermometer?" He asks. I point to my drawer. He pulls it out and hands it to me. I put it in my mouth as he walks out of the room. I ruined his day, I feel awefull. I feel stupid. My head is throbbing and I want to cry. The thermometer starts beeping. Natsu comes back in and takes it out. He frowns.

"100.7" He puts it down. He picks me up and sets me on my bed. He walks to my dresser and pulls out some clothes. He grabs a baggy t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants.

"Arms up." I put my arms up. He slides my shirt on and pulls it down. I grab my pants and slip them on. I lay back down in bed as he picks up his phone and walks out of the room. I doze off into sleep

I wake up later to the sound of voices. I open my eyes. I see Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal, and Juvia. I sit up.

"Morning." Levy says.

"Why are you guys here?" I ask.

"We heard you were sick and wanted to stop by." I smile. I look around my room. I sigh. I grab my phone. I dial stings number. It rings. I miss my best friends I wish he were here too. Plus he has my inhaler. He answers.

_"Hello?" He questions._

_"Hey."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I need my inhaler. And my best friend." _

_"You okay?"_

_"Just a little sick." _

_"Okay. I'm coming."_

_"Good. I miss my best friend." I hang up._

"Who was that?" Natsu asks.

"Sting." I respond.

"He coming over."

"Yeah. He's my best friend. I've been with you so much I feel like I haven't seen him in forever." Natsu smiles.

"That's okay." Erza says. I lay back down. Natsu sits next to me and holds my hand till I fall back asleep.

**Not the best chapter, or the longest but sorry guys! I feel sick and not to well. The next one should be better. I think I'm coming down with writers block either way. Thanks to the people who stick with me through crappy chapters like this. ~NaLu911~**


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up a little bit later to the sound of Stings voice. I open my eyes. There he is, talking to the others. I sit up. Sting smiles.

"Hey." I say.

"What's up?" Sting comes and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing." He hands me my inhaler. I shake it. My eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks. I take the cap off and try to spray it. Nothing comes out.

"You're out." Sting sighs. I grab my phone and unlock it. I sigh and dial a number. I wake for a second before the other person picks up.

_"Lucy?"_

_"Hey, question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you still have my extra inhaler?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Can you bring it over?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Bye, see you soon."_ I hang up the phone and roll over. Sting leaves the room shortly. Natsu sits by my back.

"Is Sting leaving?"

"No."

"Where did he go?"

"Bathroom? Kitchen? To smoke, I don't know." Natsu kisses my head. I blush slightly. He leans down to my ear.

"Get better soon." He whispers. I smiles. Sting walks back into the room and walks over to me. He hands me a cup. I take it and smile. My favorite. Hot chocolate with heart shapped marshmellows.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Who knows?" I smile and take a drink. I look at Natsu. He's frowning.

We sat there for an hour and talked, we had some laughs, and I puked some more. There was a knocking on the door. I look at Sting. He nods his head and walks downstairs.

"Lucy?" Gray asks.

"Hm?"

"You need to get better soon."

"I'm working on it." I smile.

"And when you do, we're all going to hang out and have fun. Okay?" I nod and smile. Sting comes through the door. Following behind him was Loke. He hands me my inhaler. I shake it. It's about half way full. I sigh in relief and set it down next to my bed.

"When you get better, you need to go get your other ones refilled." Sting says. I nod in agreement.

"Did you take anything?" I shake my head. Loke disappears into my bathroom. Natsu looks at me with confusion. Loke walks back out with different medicines.

"They're the same ones you've always taken." Loke says.

"Have you gotten sick like this before?" Natsu asks.

"She has a weak system. She gets sick like this once a month." Sting says.

"Sometimes twice a month." Loke adds. His phone starts ringing. He sighs and picks it up.

"Hello?" He says. He holds the phone away from him as she starts yelling. He hangs up. Sting starts laughing.

"Did you really just hang up on Lisanna?" He questions while still laughing.

"Yupp." He says while sliding his phone back in his pocket.

"She's going to kill you." I say. Loke sighs.

"I know. I have to go." He looks at Sting. "Make sure she takes her medicine." Sting nods. Loke walks out.

"He's dating Lisanna?" Juvia questions.

"Haven't they been dating for like three years?" Sting replies. Natsu clenches his fist. Sting looks at me.

"I think I'm going to go home." I nod. "I love you." He says as he starts the head out the door.

"I love you too." I pick up my medicine and put it in my mouth. I drink water, sending them down my throat. I roll over and face my wall. Natsu puts his hand on my head.

"We're going to go downstairs. If you need anything just yell." He kisses my head and walks out my door, everyone falling behind. I close my eyes and begin to drift back into sleep. At the end of the day, all I can think about is, what is love? And do we have it? Is he going to hurt me? Or am I going to hurt myself?"


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up Saturday morning feeling perfect. I don't feel sick at all. I feel like I could run a marathon. I walk down stairs to my living room. Everyone is there except for Natsu.

"Where's Natsu?" I ask.

"Home." Erza replies. I'm confused. "He should be back soon."

"I'm going to go over there." Erza nods. I walk out side into the warm air. I walk down the street. Now that I'm feeling better maybe we can all go hang out, or we can go on a date. I can't stop blushing. I walk up to Natsu's door. I raise my hand to knock, but I freeze.

"I love you Natsu." That's Lisannas voice. I open the door quietly and walk into his kitchen I go straight and look at him and Lisanna. He's shirtless. He's kissing her. She has her legs wrapped around his back. Tears start to form in my eyes. Lisanna looks at me and smiles. Natsu looks at her in confusion then looks at me. His eyes widen. His jaw drops he looks down at Lisanna then gets up. Tears start to roll down my face.

"Lucy!" Natsu yells as I run out the door. I run home. I pull out my phone while I'm running. I slow down to a walk. I dial stings number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Sting?"_

_"What's wrong." He can hear my sobs._

_"He lied. He said he cared, and he didn't." I start to cry harder. _

_"Who?"_

_"Natsu." My heart feels like it just dropped to my stomach. _

_"Where are you?"_

_"Almost home." _

_"I'm on my way."_

_"Okay." I try to smile but I just can't._

_"What happened?"_

_"He cheated on me." I say starting to sob some more._

_"With who?" He asks. I hear his car starting._

_"Lisanna." I say._

_"I'm on my way. Okay? I'll be there in five minutes." _

_"Okay." He hangs up._

When I get home, everyone is still sitting in my living room. I ignore them and head upstairs. I throw my self in my bed then bawl my eyes out. I can't stop crying. I hear knocking on the door.

"Lucy?" Gray yells.

"Open up." Erza says. I can't. I lay there and cry. I hear Stings voice.

"Excuse me." He says. He opens my door. He leaves it open and walks over to me. I continue to cry. Sting wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. He puts my head on his chest. I can't stop. My eyes hurt, My nose is dripping snot and I can't breathe. I want to die. I trusted him. I fell for him. And he hurt me. Sting lays me down. I cry in my pillow. He get up to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Erza asks.

"To get Loke."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to kick his ass." He walks away. They all follow. He tells them what happened. And when I heard him say it, I cry even harder. I can't breath. I start weezing. I need my inhaler. I reach over and try to grab it but it falls to the floor. I roll over and try to grab it, but I fall off my bed. Sting comes running back in. He give me my inhaler. After I can breath, he puts me back in bed.

"Will you guys watch her? Make sure she doesn't die." They nod. Sting leaves while I continue to cry my heart out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't been writing, I've been busy, I'm actually so busy that I haven't watched like the last five episodes of Fairy Tail. About to go catch up on it. Leave some reviews and let me know what you think.**

I thought he loved me. It's Monday morning and I'm walking to history class. I don't want to go. I want to turn around and cry some more.. I gave my heart to him. I actually thought I could trust him, but I guess I can't. I was betrayed again.. Why does life hate me? Why can I never win? I walk into history class. Everyone is already there sitting in their seats. Eyes turn on me when I walk in. I look at Natsu. He puts on a pouty face and puts his head down. I look at Lisanna, She's twirling her fingers in her hand. I walk to my seat, and sit down.

"Hey." Sting says while turning around.

"Hey." I reply.

"How are you?" He says while putting his hand on mine.

"Do you need to ask?" He shakes his head. I look at the clock. I stand up.

"Where are you going? Class starts in three minutes."

"Home. I don't feel well." I turn to walk out. Sting follows me.

"Lucy, don't let this ruin you."

"It won't Sting. I just want to go home for the day." I turn and walk away.

"Call me if you need anything." I nod and wave behind me. I walk down the sidewalk, passing people running to class trying to make it on time. I can feel my heart breaking a little more each step I take. Natsu's pink hair, and his icy black eyes won me over. I don't know what to do. I can't breathe. I walk to the nearest park. I sit on a bench. I sit in the sun light. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do anymore. I feel like I have no one. I know I have Sting, but it's hard to talk to him, or anyone. A tear rolls down my face. I don't stop it. I let it roll. I lay my head back and close my eyes. The sun beating down on me, it's too hot. Suddenly the sun goes away, and I get a little cold. I open my eyes and see a guy standing there.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi?" I reply in a question. He had dark red hair.

"You're too pretty to cry."

"you're to young to be hitting on a young girl."

"I'm only twenty two."

"I'm only seventeen."

"Who cares? Age is only a number." I smile at that.

"Would you like to go get a drink at a coffee shop or something?" What do I have to loose? My boyfriend that cheated on me? I smile and nod. He holds down his hand. I take it, he pulls me up. We walk silently hand in hand.

"So, why are you crying?"

"My boyfriend, actually ex boyfriend cheated on me."

"With?"

"His ex."

"He probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to him." I blush. When we get into the coffee shop we take a seat by the window.

"So tell me about your scars on your wrist." He says. I look down at my wrist then back up at him.

"How about you tell me your name first."

"Cobra."

"Hi Cobra, I'm Lucy." He smiles, then points at my wrist. "I just get depressed sometimes."

"That's not healthy. You need to have more confidence."

"It's hard."

"Do you drink?"

"A little. Why?"

"Well, how about I get you a fake ID and we can go to the bar. You might enjoy yourself." Who the hell is he? At this point I don't care, I'm feeling so down and alone, that I'll do anything. I smile.

"Sure." He pulls a pen out of his pocket. He writes a number on a napkin. He slides it over to me.

"Here. Send me a picture of you. With a plain white background." I smile and nod. "I really do need to be going." He stands up. He lays down enough money for both of our drinks. He walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Wear something Sexy." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He pulls away. His crooked smile makes me blush. "Try to send the picture before six. I'll see you at eight at the Golden Tunnel." He nods and walks out the door. I sit there for a minute. I pull out my phone and look at it. I have a few texts from Sting. I sigh and open them.

_Where are you?_

_You're worrying me..._

_Why won't you answer?_

_I'm at your house. Come home Lucy. _

I frown and slide my phone in my pocket. I head out the door. I start to walk home, thinking of Cobra. Why was he so nice, and handsome? Why did he make me blush? I think of Natsu. My mood drops. I feel like crying. I continue to walk home. When I get there Sting is sitting on my steps. I look at my phone. It's 4:00. Has he been here since school got out an hour ago. I walk up to him. He stands up and immedietly throws his arms around me.

"Thank God you're okay."

"I'm fine." I say while hugging him back. When he releases I walk into my home, Sting following behind. I check the mail. I sigh as I pull out my rent. I throw it on the counter and head to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to come up with a thousand grand by next Friday or I'm getting evicted." I sigh.

"I'll help."

"It's fine." He walks over to me and kisses my head.

"Sting, I want to be alone right now.." My voice trails off. He frowns.

"I understand Lucy. Call me later?" I nod. Sting turns and walks out the door. I sigh and head up to my room. When I get upstairs I open my computer and look through my pictures. I find one that was taken four months ago. I look like I'm 21. I email it to myself so I can text it to Cobra. When it's sent I smile and lay back on my bed. I blush at myself. Is it wrong for me to have fun? I'm single I might as well live it up. My computer dings. I look at my notifications. It's the school blog. Everyones been talking on it since what went down between Natsu and I. I open it. I'm going to regret looking at it, but I want to see what everyone is saying...

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I love hearing from you guys. What do you think is going to happen between Lucy and Cobra? Leave some reviews. Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

_LucyHeart has joined the chat_

_IceKing- I can't believe you Natsu_

_ErzaScarlet- Me either_

_SexyLiss-Believe it guys Natsu loves me and me only_

_DragonBoy- Not true_

_SexyLiss- Weren't you the one who pushed me on the couch._

_DragonBoy- No. _

_SexyLiss- You told me that you loved me and wanted me and me only._

_IceKing- Way to go Natsu_

_ErzaScarlet- I believe Natsu over Lisanna..._

_DragonBoy- Thanks Erza_

_IceKing-Let's do something_

_DragonBoy- Club?_

_ErzaScarlet- Sounds like a plan._

_SexyLiss- Can I come?_

_IceKing-No _

_SexyLiss- Fine, but Natsu can't say he didn't miss my kisses._

_DragonBoy- Liss.._

_SexyLiss- No denial? You do(: See Lucy? How long are you going to sit there and say nothing?_

_LucyHeart has left the chat room_

_DragonBoy- No Lisanna! I didn't want you! You drugged me, then tricked me! I love Lucy, you Bitch!_

_DragonBoy has left the chat._

After I logged off I closed my computer. I walk to my closet. How could Natsu be so heartless? My eyes start to get watery. I shake it off. I look through my clothes. He said to wear something Sexy. I find my strapless purple dress. It's tight and very short. It has slits in the side. They're up higher so a little of my breasts hang out. I walk into my bathroom and look in the mirror. I sigh. I pull out my wand and curl my hair. I put my jewelry on and head down stairs. There is a knock on my door. It's Cobra. I open the door and his eyes widen.

"Wow. You look stunning."

"Thanks." I reply. He hands me my fake ID. He puts his hand on my back and leads me to his car. He opens the door for me. When I get in, we drive off.

"So Lucy. I hear you're getting evicted." I freeze.

"Where did you hear that?" It's just buzzing around.

"Yeah? What about it."

"I have a very easy way to make money."

"What's that?"

"If you have respect for yourself, you need to lose it."

"What would I be doing?"

"Just sleeping around." My heart skips a beat.

"Excuse me! I am not a prostitute!"

"Honey, that's what everyone said."

"Take me home."

"No. You don't have to take the job, but you can still go out." I sigh. Why would he even think I would do that. Who does that? When we get to the club we walk to the bouncer. I hand him my ID. I can't stop sweating. He looks at me. I smile. He hands me my ID. I walk past him and sigh in relief. We walk over to the bar. The music is so loud that my ears are pounding.

"Hey." A girl with long black straight hair, wearing a tight black dress says to Cobra.

"Hey."

"Am I getting booked tonight?"

"Oh yes." She looks at me.

"You work too?"

"No she don't. I asked, but she declined." I nod.

"Well honey, it's fun, easy and I promise it's worth it" I smile. I want to leave. I look around the bar. I've never been in a place like this before. A certain salmon hair guy catches my attention. Natsu. Erza and Gray are with him.

"Cobra?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in." He smiles.

"Good. You see that blonde guy on the floor in he all black suit?"

"Yeah?"

"He asked about you for a fun time at the bar, then a whole night tonight."

"Okay." I get up and walk onto the dance floor. The guy is only about six feet away from Natsu. I walk over to the guy.

"I'm Lucy." I say. He leans towards my face.

"Carson." I put my arms around him and start grinding against him. Rubbing my chest all over his. I turn around. I take a tiny glance over at Natsu. He sees me. And he's pissed. I put my arms around the guys neck. I go down, grinding my ass all over him on the way. Gray and Erza are now staring as well. I get back up and face the guy. He pulls me into a kiss. It's wet and slobbery. It's gross, but I continue to kiss anyway. He puts his arms around my hips, sliding them over my ass.

"Let's go Lucy." I nod. I take his hand and start to walk out the bar, shaking my ass more then usual. When we get in the car he starts it. He takes my hand an places it on his member. I start to stroke it. Why am I doing this? I know I need the money. But I think I'm also doing it because I'm so hurt because of Natsu.

"Lucy baby, suck it." I look at the door. Nats runs out, I go to do what Carson told me. Carson starts to pull out. I feel like I might puke. I go faster and deeper. He starts to pull my hair.

"Lucy!" He moans my name. When we get to his place he carries me to his bed and throws me down. He starts to take my dress off.

**I'm going to skip this part, but yes she does go through with it.**

I wake up the next morning, naked next to Carson. I think of last night. I didn't want my first to be with some stranger, not this way. I get up and slip my dress back on. I put my silver high heels on. I walk outside. It's so bright, and I have a hang over. I call a cab. I actually had sex with some stranger. My heart won't stop beating. When I get in the cab, I tell them my address. They drive me home. I want to go home, take medicine, then sleep. My phones buzzes. It's Loke.

Loke- U busy 2day?

Me- Don't feel well. Sleeping in.

Loke- Feel better.

The cab pulls in front of my house. I walk up to my door. I unlock it and throw it open. I walk in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gray asks with anger.

"How the hell did you get in."

"I have a key." Natsu says while walking around the corner.

"Lucy. Where were you?" Erza asks. My hair was a mess, my dress was so tight, and my heels were killing me. There's a knock on the door. I open it. It's Cobra.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply.

"Hangover?" A little. He hands me a wod of cash.

"Good Review. After my cut, you get 1,300."

"Okay. Thanks." He nods his head and walks away. I walk back in and walk to my counter. I owe 1,200 on my rent. I count it out and put it in the envelope. I have 100 left after that.

"Where did you get all that money?" Gray asks.

"It's none of your business." I say. I start to walk upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Natsu yells.

"To bed!" I reply. I walk upstairs, leaving them downstairs. I walk to my medicine cabinet and take two ibuprofen. I can't sleep. I want another drink. I have beer in the fridge from Sting. I walk downstairs. They're all sitting in the living room on the couch. I walk to the fridge. I grab a beer. I walk to the drawer and grab the bottle opener. I open the bottle and walk to my silverware. I grab my knife. I cut myself nine times. I don't even want to make a list anymore. That's just what I felt like. I walk into the living room drinking my beer. It's half way gone. I put my phone on the table. I finish my beer.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks.

"Sleeping." I put the bottle on the table and lay down on the love seat. I roll over.

"I hate you Natsu." I mumble to myself as I head off to sleep. I really do hate him..

**Hey guys! I wanted to do something that not many people do. So sorry if you don't like the chapter, but leave me your honest reviews! Thanks guys. Love you ~NaLu911**


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up a couple of hours later with a headache. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did, but it still hurts. I roll over. Natsu, Erza, and gray are gone. I sit up. My heels are off and sitting on the floor. There is a bottle of water and ibuprofen next to it. I look down. My wrist is wrapped. I stand up and walk to the kitchen. There is a not on the counter.

_Call me when you wake up._

_ ~Natsu_

I'm not going to call him. I pick up my phone to see Cobra text me.

_Cobra- You in tonight?_

_Me- Sure, why not?_

_Cobra- I have you booked with an Elfman_

_Me- Okay. Where is this happening?_

_Cobra- His house 362 Gisbe Road_

_Me- Time?_

_Cobra- Seven, it's an allnighter._

_Me-okay._

I put my phone down and look at my clock. It's six. I have to leave in an hour. I walk upstairs and go to my closet. I grab my red short tight skirt, and my black Lacy tanktop. I slip black heels on. I look at myself in the mirror. Who am I? And why am I doing this? I sigh and fix my makeup. I leave my hair how it is. It's still curled from last night, but messy. It still looked nice. I walk downstairs and outside. I called a cab. I have my license, I just like driving. When the cab gets here, I repeat the address Cobra told me, and the guy nodded. My phone buzzes. I take it out and look at it. I sigh.

_"Hello?"_

_"I told you to call me when you woke up."_

_"I'm busy."_

_"So."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"To make sure you don't die of alcohol poisoning."_

_"I'm alive."_

"Okay miss, this is it." The taxi driver said.

_"I have to go."_

_"Lucy? Where are you?"_

_"Working." _I end the call. I pay the cab driver and walk up to this guys door. I knock with my left hand, while leaning against the door frame with my right. A big bulky man answered the door.

"Elfman?"

"You must be Lucy?" I nod. He welcomes me into his home. He kisses my neck. I moan slightly. He starts to kiss me rougher. He was going pretty damn fast! I looked at his white hair. He looks familiar, I thought to myself. Then I realized it. I've seen him before. This is Lisannas older brother. I'm going to have much more fun just to despise him. He picks me up and carries me to his bedroom. He throws me on the bed, glancing around I see Whip Cream, Rope, and hand cuffs. This is going to be an interesting night. He reaches for the rope.

**Again! Skipping this part. I know some of you don't like the prostitution stuff, but bare with me here guys!**

I wake up the next morning in his arms. He was so muscular that I could barely move. I hear knocking on the door. I shake at the man.

"There's someone knocking on your door."

"Get dressed." He says to me as he gets up. He throws boxers and a pair of jeans on. I get up. I put my skirt, and shirt back on. I leave my heels in the room. He walks back in to his room.

"My sister and her friends are here. You can come out. Or leave." I smile at myself.

"I'll stay if you don't mind."

"As long as I don't get charged extra." He says sarcastically.

"You won't." I walk out behind him. Lisanna is sitting on a couch next to Erza, Juvia, and Levy. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were sitting on the floor. I walk over and plop on the love seat and pull out my phone. Everyone is staring at me. Elfman brings me in pancakes with strawberrys on the side.

"If you want Whip Cream, you know where it is." He winks at me. Natsu clenches his fist and I laugh. My face turns bright red. I stand up and walk to Elfmans bedroom, grabbing the whip cream. I shake the can and put some on my pancakes. I sit there silently and eat my pancakes. Everyone still staring at me.

"Okay. I didn't want to be the one to ask, but why is Lucy here?" Natsu asks.

"I asked her to come over." ELfman replied.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her." Natsu didn't say anything back. He was quiet. When I was done with my food I kindly thanked Elfman. He walked me to the door. But since the living room and dining room were connected, everyone could still see us.

"Mind if I recommend you again sometime?"

"Not at all." I kiss him on the cheek. Jaws drop. I turn around and walk out. I called for a cab earlier, so it was already here. I got in the cab and told them my address. They took me home. I text Cobra.

_Me- Had a goodnight._

_Cobra-Good Ill be by later to give you your money. Make sure ur home. K?_

_Me- K._

I kind of liked this. At least someone wanted me, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

**Sorry that this chapter so short guys! I'm also thinking of wrapping this story up in the next 2-6 chapters. But if you want more of my stuff to read, I have a cross over of Fairy Tail and Soul eater called "A new life" You can read that one too! Thanks guys for all your support. Leave me some reviews. Thanks guys! ~NaLu911**


	15. Chapter 15

"So Lucy? How are you liking the Job?" Cobra asks while handing me the money.

"It pays good." I say as he hands me $2,500.

"Hell yeah it does!"

"So, anything else?"

"Yes, a guy wants to book you tonight, all-nighter."

"How much?"

"The same you made last night." I nod.

"I'm going to get cleaned up."

"8369 Gursk Avenue." I nod. Cobra turns to walk out the door. I turn around and head up the stairs. I walk to my closet. I find a black dress. It's tight with slits in the side. I throw it on my bed. I walk to my dresser and pull out my sexy, stockings filled with holes, and lace. I walk to my bathroom and turn my music on. I turn the water on warm and get in. The warm water runs down my back. I quickly wash my hair, then my body. I get out and put my clothes on. I look at myself in the mirror. I don't even know who I am anymore. I hate myself. I hate who I've become. I hate the way I live my life. I call the cab. After I hang up, I brush through my hair and apply some light makeup. I grab my phone and head downstairs. I grab my keys as I hear the taxi cab honk their horn. I walk outside. It's a nice day. The sun's shining. I get in the cab.

"8369 Gursk Avenue please."

"Yes ma'am." I look at my phone.

_Sting- You busy?_

_Me-Yea. _

_Sting- With?_

_Me- Working._

_Sting- You have a job?_

_Me- Kind of._

_Sting- I'll come by later?_

_Me-Tomorrow afternoon?_

_Sting- Sure. _

"Here we are miss. $16.00." I hand him a twenty and head to the door. I put my right hand on my hip and pop my knee. I knock on the door. I hear the lock click and the door swings open. My jaw drops. I want to cry and punch him. His pink hair is sticking up and his white straight teeth show a small crooked smile.

"Hey Lucy."

"Natsu." My eyes begin to water.

"Come on." He opens the door wider.

"Why?" I ask walking in.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because Lucy, you need to see."

"See what?"

"That what your doing is wrong. You're being looked at like a toy."

"You just bought me!"

"Not for sex Lucy. I bought you so we can talk. And you can't leave because I'll tell Cobra."

"What do you want?"

"For you to stop this."

"No."

"Why?"

"You're not my boss. You have no right to tell me what to do, and how to live my life."

"Lisanna drugged me." My heart stops for a second.

"What?"

"I never wanted to cheat on you. She drugged me. I couldn't even remember who I was, let alone her. I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to cheat on you, Lucy, I love you." He puts his hand on my face. He picks me up and takes me upstairs.

"Natsu! Let me go!" His eyes look like they're on fire. He throws me on his bed. He takes his shirt off and throws it on the floor. He starts to kiss my neck. He rips my dress.

"Natsu! Don't rip my clothing!" He completely rips my dress off and throws it on the floor. He starts to kiss my chest, playing with my breast, he's going rough.

"Natsu!" I scream. He looks up at me. He gently kisses me.

"See Lucy, that's what it's like to be viewed as a toy. You don't want that. I know you don't." He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a t-shirt. It looks like it would be big on him. He hands it to me. "Put it on." I do what he says. I slide it over my head. He walks over to me. He lays down and looks at me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me close. "This is what it feels like for you to be loved for who you are, and for what you have. Not your body." He kisses my forehead. Tears start to fall from my eyes. "I love you Lucy, for who you are." He cradles me close as I cry into his arms. What am I doing? I lean into Natsus arms. I cradled against his chest. I fell asleep with Natsu. In the arms of the man I loved.

**Well guys, I told y'all something great was coming! Did you guys think Natsu was gonna give up? **

I wake up the next morning, alone. In Natsus bed. I walk downstairs. Natsus sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I say as I walk over to him.

"Hey Luce."

"Luce?"

"Is it okay if I call you that?" I nod. I sit next to him on the couch. He mutes his T.V. and looks at me.

"Natsu, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not listening to you, not believing in you, not trusting you, ignoring you, putting you through hell, making you watch me with these guys, and for not respecting you, or myself." Natsu kisses my forehead.

"Lucy? Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me, please won't you give me another chance?" I smile.

"I should be asking you for another chance." He kisses me.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu." I cuddle into his chest. We lay there and watch a movie. I can't stop staring at his eyes, but then I come back to reality.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"There is a condition to this relationship."

"I have one too." He replies.

"You go first." I say.

"No more prostitution." He says.

"Okay. I'm done." He kisses my forehead.

"Good, what's your condition?"

"You can't see Lisanna." I feel bad for saying it, butit's the way it has to be.

"Lucy..." His voice trails off.

"I trust you Natsu, I really do, but I don't trust Lisanna. Please Natsu, promise me." He looks my in the eyes.

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiles at me. I lay down on top of him, between his legs. I lay down on his chest. He puts his arms around me. Natsus door opens. I look up.

"It's just the guys." Natsu grabs a blanket and throws it over us. I lay my head back down. Erza, gray, jellal, juvia, gajeel, and levy walk in. Erza smiles as she sees me.

"Did we interrupt something?" Gray asks.

"No." Natsu says. My phone dings. I look at it.

_Cobra- Goodnight?_

_Me- Yes. The best._

_Cobra- up for some more?_

_Me- Not really, I think I'm done._

_Cobra- What?_

_Me- This isn't me Cobra._

_Cobra- That's fine, but if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you, and everyone you love. _

_Me- I won't tell anyone. _

_Cobra- Good. Bye. When you need work, you know how to get in touch. But I'll be over in a bit to give you the last paycheck_

_Me- Okay._

I get up.

"Where you going?" Natsu asks.

"Home."

"Why?" He asks.

"I have to go talk to Cobra."

"I'll go." He says getting up.

"Why?"

"Because when someone quits a job like you had, nobody gets out alive."

"Then I definently don't want you there." I call a cab.

"Luce. Please let me go."

"No, it's only going to make him mad."

"Okay." He sighs. I walk out to the cab. I need to just get this paycheck over with.. Then I'll be free.

**I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last chapter guys! Sorry but it's coming to an end.**


	16. Chapter 16

I walk into my house later that day. I found Cobra sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I say as I walk in. He stands up, only was it then that I noticed, he had a gun in his hand. I dropped my bag. My eyes got wide. My heart felt like it had dropped to my stomach.

"Lucy, why are you leaving?"

"This isn't me Cobra."

"It was just a couple days ago."

"I needed money to pay my rent, and I got it." He walks over to me. With the gun in his left hand, he uses his right hand and strokes my face.

"But you bring in such good money. Why would you want to quit?"

"I'm sorry Cobra, but I don't want to do this anymore." He brings his lips down, and crushes them against mine. I don't want him too, but he has a gun. What kind of person would argue with that.

"What if I said I would kill you?" I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. My eyes are no longer filled with fear, they're filled with anger.

"Then I'd die for my freedom." He kisses my forehead gently.

"I'll leave. But remember." He puts the gun up to my head.

"If you tell anyone, I will kill you and everyone you ever cared about." I gulp. I nod. "Good girl." He kisses me again. He grabs the back of my head gently. He pulls my hair and throws me against my hard wooden floor.

"I mean it." My head cracks hard on my floor. I start to sit up.

"I know." He walks to the kitchen and throws my money on the counter.

"Bye." He walks out the door. I lay back down. My head is throbbing. I touch my head where it hurts, when I pull my hand away I see blood on my hand. I sigh and reach for my phone. I dial the first three digits of Natsus number. My head hurts so much that I put my phone down and close my eyes till it stops throbbing. After laying there for a while, it stops. When I go to grab my phone I start to get dizzy. I finish dialing Natsus number. My vision is blurry. I hit the call button. After that, everything goes black.

_I deserved to die, and I know I did. I have never cause such much trouble in my life. Not until I got involved with Natsu. I put him and all of his friends through hell. I was so terrible. I only thought of myself, I never bothered to think of anyone else. When I wake up, I need to fix everything. I need to get ahold of my life. I need to fix things with Natsu. I know we fixed them the other day, but they could be better. I need to be a better girlfriend, and friend. Maybe I should ignore them all together? I'll figure it out later._

My eyes flutter open. Everyone is there, and that makes me smile. Natsu smiles and grabs my hand.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fell." I say.

"Bull shit."

"It's the truth."

"What really happened?"

"I just told you." He kisses my head.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Gray says.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare." Erza says.

"I'm okay." I say.

"Thank goodness." Levy says.

"You guys have been so kind to me, and I have no clue what I can do to repay the favor."

"Stop cutting." Natsu says.

"Maybe."

"Lucy, we're always here for you." Jellal says.

"Thanks." I smile.

I got released from the hospital later that day. I got home and walked inside. I know I messed up. Big time. I walked to my bathroom and grabbed the knife. One cut because I can't do anything right. Two cuts because I hate my life. Three cuts because Im ashamed. Four cuts because Natsu had to save me. Five cuts because I can't repay him. Six cuts because I'm cutting myself seven cuts because of what I'm about to do. I put the knife away. I walk into my kitchen and grab a bottle of water. I walk back into my bathroom and grab a bottle of painkillers. I pour them out into my hands. I go to put them in my mouth, and end it all.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but the rest it up to your imagination. I'm done. The story is now over. It's a bad ending, but it's what I feel I need to do. Leave reviews, tell me your opinion on the story, maybe I'll make a sequel to the story. Thanks for everyone who still reads it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I got a lot of reviews so I decided to make another chapter for you guys! Thanks for all your support. I have another story between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater called A new life. I will be starting a new one soon. Ill post about it in my other story! THANKS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

What am I doing? I can't do this. It isn't fair to everyone. I put the pills down. I grab my bag. I grab my keys. For the first time in forever I walk to my car. I get in and sigh. I hate driving. But once in a while, it feels nice. I drive to Natsus. He invited me over for a swim party. Everyone was there because we were going to swim in the pool. I'm not going over there to swim though. I need to talk. I need to see my friends. When I get to Natsus I get out of my car.

"You drive?" Grays asks. I nod. Natsu walks over to me.

"Hey." He smiles as he puts his arms around me and pulls me into a kiss.

"Hey." We all start to walk out back to the pool.

"I'll race you!" Levy yells as her and Erza run for the pool. The guys stare at the girls in shock. I look at Natsu.

"Can we go inside?" He nods. I take his hand and walk inside. I pull him upstairs to his bedroom?

"What are we doing?" I ignore him. I didn't think I was ready, but I know I am now. I walk up and push Natsu on his bed. I close the door. I hover over him on the bed. He smiles. I wrap my arms around his neck and entwines my fingers in his hair. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I kiss him deep. He rubs his ands over my butt, making me moan slightly, giving his tounge access to roam my mouth. He pushes me off of him, only to pin me down. He kisses me then kisses my nec. I moan slightly. He takes my shirt off. He kisses the top of my breasts that pop out of my bra. He leans up and takes his shirt off. He kisses my stomach, when he gets down to the bottom of my stomach, he unbuttons my jeans. He pulls them off. He looks at me and blushes.

"Is this why you came over?" He asks.

"Maybe."

"Well you're wearing a lacey matching set." He kisses my Vagina through my lacey thong. I shiver. He slides my thong over, licking my vagina once before putting it back into place. I push him down and take his pants off. I stroke his member through his boxers before taking them off. I take his member in my mouth. I suck fast and hard as he moans my name softly. I start to go deeper and faster, he pulls on my hair lightly, moaning my name more. He's close. I can feel it. I stop and look at him. He pins me down and takes my bra off. He puts his hands on my roundhuge breast and starts massaging them slowly. He sucks on them making me moan softly. He pulls my thong off and tosses it on the floor. He licks my vagina softly. I gasp. He starts to lick my clit fast while shoving a finger in and out of my hole. When I get close he stops. He puts his member right in front on my entrance. He looks at me. He starts to shove it in. My eyes start to water. He notices. He starts rubbing my clit with his finger so that the pain will sub side. When he's fully in, he starts thrusting fast and hard. He's so damn big! It feels so good. While he's going fats and hard he starts to suck on my nipple.

"Natsu!" I start to yell as I feel an explosion work it's way through me. Before it finishes it stops.

"Not yet." He whispers in my ear. He starts to kiss me. Once that feeling goes away he starts again. He's thrusting fast and harder then he was earlier and once again, that feeling starts working it's way through my body.

"Are you close?" He asks.

"Yea." I moan.

"Let's do it together." I nod.

"Lucy..." He moans my name.

"NATSU!.." I scream his. I feel his warm seek pour into my body as I feel mine pour out. He kisses me.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."

"Will you stay by my side forever?" He asks.

"Of course I will."

"Lucy.." He looks at me.

"I'm asking for more then that."

I look at him in confusion.

"Lucy? Will you marry me?" He grab a box out of his night stand. He opens it. Inside is a small diamond ring.

"I'm in highschool.."

"I'm only asking now. We can get married in ten years. I don't care, I just want you to say yes." Tears form in my eyes. I nod. He cups his hands on my face.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Natsu."


	18. Chapter 18

HEY GUYS!

The series is over. I'm sorry for those bi fans, but I have two other story's. I have one called A new life. It's a cross over between Soul Eater and Fairy Tail. There is also a new story called OurRottenLove. It's a junjo romantic story! Read them, they're great! Thanks for all the supports guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYY GUYS! So since a lot of people read this story I thought of doing a sequel, but I'm not sure It all depens on how this chapter goes. It's a short chapter and I'm sorry. But I did't want to get into the plot if I wasn't going to finish it! Read and REVIEW! THANKS GUYS! LOVE YA!**

"Natsu!" I walk into school.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu walks up and kisses me.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"Good. I just miss you." He smiles. I return the smile. My palms start to get sweaty.

"Natsu? Can we talk?" I ask seriously.

"Yea." He says.

"I'm leaving for a while." I look down.

"What?" His eyes widen.

"My mom left something for me and her friends house."

"Want me to come?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. I'm staying with her friend and her son Rogue."

"Are you sure?"

"I feel like this is something that I need to do on my own Nastu."

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asks.

"Three weeks."

"That's so long." He sighs.

"It will be over before you know it."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon." I say.

"Well how about we all hang out after school today? So we can say goodbye."

"How about five? I have plans with Sting. Then we can all hang out, then you can stay the night." I bite my lip. He leans down and kisses me.

"Sounds perfect to me." He says. I smile. The warning bell rings.

"We should get going to class." I say. He nods.

"I love you Lucy." Natsu kisses me gently.

"I love you too Natsu." I blush. I go through the day thinking about everything. What is going to happen when we all hang out later... What if I break down and cry? What will happen when Natsu figures out that 'm never coming back? I just don't know what to do anymore.. I sigh. I'm going to miss all of them like crazy. They changed me for the better. I just don't now how I'm going to handle my new life, and I don't know how they're going to handle me being gone. I sigh as I walk into class.


	20. Authors Note

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys... I have been absent for nearly a year now, if not more. I lost myself in a rut I could not escape. I landed myself in some awful positions. I stopped watching anime, and writing all together. I am most known for my Fairy Tail fanfics. Which I haven't watched since my last update. Until last week. I have gotten a new job, home and found the love of my life. I do work midnights in a factory, so I will only update once a week instead of whenever I could. I have also graduated high school since I last wrote, and I had just begun taking a few writing courses. So I am eager to say that I have found my love for anime, and for writing again. I am sorry that I had abandoned my stories. Now, I turn to all the people who had followed and favorited my stories. I am back, and I won't leave again. So... Would you guys rather me re-write the ones I had previously written? (and include a lot more details and slow things down a little bit) or continue on them where I left off? I know I have plenty of people who loved my stories. And that brings me so much joy that I want to continue what I left off. Let me know in the reviews! Thanks! and even after all this time, always, NaLu911


End file.
